


Don't Wear Something Obnxious

by TintedPink



Series: Lysa Does Something Stupid [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tony Stark and Explosives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Anonymous said: Hi, could you do a high school ironstrange pleas ☺️♥️ I love your writing.





	Don't Wear Something Obnxious

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Love, Simon so I’m in the mood for a high school AU with a happy ending.

Tony Stark and Stephen Strange hate each other. They’re relative geniuses and within their respective friend groups each holds the title of “insufferable asshole we don’t know why we hang out with.” Tony laughs it off and Stephen glares like that will make them stop saying it. It doesn’t. Tony and his crowd are the populars, though whether that’s because of Tony specifically or them as a group is yet to be seen. Stephen and his friends were well liked in their own right, minus Stephen, and ended up at all the same parties Tony and his friends did, but their groups weren’t friends with each other. Not for lack of trying, of course. No, they didn’t hang out because Stephen and Tony each threw raging fits when it happened.

When Pepper and Christine for lunch, their phones blew up with messages in the same thirty seconds. Pepper’s phone blew up literally a few minutes later, an action for which Tony had to do a lot of explaining. He was forced to remove the explosive devices he’d placed it Clint, Steve, Rhodey and Natasha’s phones. Of course, Stephen, Bruce, Thor, Jane and Billy all heard about it from Christine, who was more shocked than she had any right to be.

“It’s Tony Stark, Christine, they guy could blow up a wet piece of paper.” Stephen had sneered.

“Anyone could blow up a wet piece of paper if they strapped it to a bomb.” Thor said, always taking pleasure in undermining Stephen. It reminded him of the way he used to tease his adoptive brother Loki before he ran away.

“The point is, he would think to do that.” Stephen glared at Thor and Thor nodded sagely, barely hiding his amusement. “He’s a total nut job and someone should lock him up.”

“Funny,” Bruce says from where he’s sitting beside Thor. “He says the same thing about you.”

Stephen glares and Bruce just shrugs. Thor takes the glare much more seriously and leans closer to Bruce while glaring right back at Stephen. That protective streak he had seemed to be skewing in Bruce’s direction more often than not lately.

“He would. He’s threatened by my genius.”

Christine rolled her eyes and threw a perfectly good french fry at him, but it had to be done. “You two just need to get together already. I don’t care if it’s to hook up or get married and have one point seven children, but you guys seriously just need to work something out.”

“Oh please, like I’d ever stoop that low. I’m gay, not desperate.”

“Desperate isn’t really the word I would have used.” Bruce came to his defense. Then the rest of the table got involved, like they had any right to be discussing his private life.

“Testy,” Jane supplied, followed by Thor’s, “horny,” and Christine’s, “that all sounds like desperate to me.”

Stephen sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. “I’m not desperate for anything. I’d eat my shoe before I’d go on a date with Tony Stark.”  
“I can arrange that,” Jane smiled, “Besides, no one said anything about dates. Oooo, Stephen has a crush.”

“Whatever,” Stephen rolled his eyes. “You are all unhelpful. I’m leaving.”

“To go find Tony and make raucous love to him?” Thor asked, throwing his arm around Bruce and shaking him with his laughter. Bruce started laughing too, but he only had eyes for Thor.

“To get away from you idiots. Why am I friends with you?”

“We ask ourselves the same question everyday, Stephen,” Christine tells him with a smile that’s too sweet.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too. You should really think about doing something about that massive heart on you have for Tony.”

“Oh, haha, you’re so witty.” Stephen sneers at her and she just keeps smiling.

“Who’s got a heart on for me?” Tony Stark of all people asks as he’s walking by. “I can’t help but interrupt when I hear my name. It’s part self-defense and part narcissism.”

“Speak of the devil.” Stephen muttered under his breath. “My friends are all obsessed with you, why don’t you chat about that while I go anywhere else.”

“Oh, come on Stephen, don’t be mad. We love you.” Jane called as Stephen walked away, always the quickest to try to smooth things over.

He waved without looking back at them, a universal sign for exactly how done he was with them.

“What’s his problem?” Tony asked Christine, and Christine smiled.

“You.”

Tony tilted his head curiously and then looked back after Stephen. “Really?” he licked his lips just a little as he watched Stephen’s retreat. “Do tell.” He sat down in Stephen’s recently vacated spot.

“He hates you.” Thor tells him cheerily, and Jane nods her affirmation.

“That’s what he says anyway. Bruce says you hate him too.”

“Well sure, the guy’s a total asshole. What’s this about me being his problem though?”

“If you’re only asking so you can use it against him-” Christine started, but Tony waved away her concern.

“Relax, I draw the line at tugging on people’s heart strings, even I’m not that much of an asshole. Does he like me?”

“If I answer that will you promise never to blow up anyone else’s phones because you’re jealous they’re stealing your friends.” Christine raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes in scrutiny.

“Hand to Thor, I won’t. Spill.”

Jane squealed and hit Thor in the arm. “Oh my god we’re finally getting them together.”

“Hey, no one said anything about together. I just want to know what the deal is. I’m not admitting to anything.”

“Asking was as good as admitting.” Christine rolled her eyes. “Alright, here’s the deal.”

\------

Stephen was shoving books into his locker when Tony fucking Stark of all people showed up, again, and just had to make his presence known.

“Hey Stephen.” Tony grinned, closing Stephen’s locker as soon as he was done putting books in. “I hear from nowhere in particular that you don’t have a date to homecoming yet.”

“Oh I wonder where you heard that.” Stephen rolled his eyes and the venom practically dripped from his words. His friends were dead to him. He’d have to find new ones. Maybe live as a hermit without friends for the rest of his miserable existence.

“Well, I heard it from that cute girl who apparently lives under a rock. She was just heartbroken that you turned her down. Anyway. Will you go to homecoming with me?”

“And why the hell would I want to do that?” Stephen asked, trying to evade Tony by walking in the direction opposite Tony’s next class, nevermind how he knew where Tony’s next class was.

“Well, because you’re hot. I’m hot. We’d be a really hot couple, and I’m super easy so if you’re just in it for sex, I’m your guy. So, what do you say? Homecoming?”

Stephen stopped, looked at Tony, and then continued walking again, shaking his head.

“Do you really think I’m in it just for sex?”

“I don’t know, it’s what like,” Tony takes a second and Stephen’s pretty sure he’s doing actual math when he finally says, “sixty two percent of people are in for. Statistically, it’s probable.”

“But you can’t apply statistics like that in this situation.”

“Sure I can. I didn’t say what you would do, just what you’d probably do, and either way I’m good. So don’t make me ask again, I hate to come off as needy.” Tony grinned and then pulled a red rose out from his backpack. “Can a guy get an answer, Stephen?”

Stephen looked at the rose and then at Tony.

“Have you been carrying that around all day?”

“I swiped it off Vice Principal Hill’s desk. She had twelve, she’ll never notice one missing.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and then looked back at the flower. “I’m saying yes but you can keep your pilfered flower. I’m not taking the fall for your crimes.”

“Awesome!” Tony grinned tossing the flower over his shoulder and taking a step closer to Stephen. “So, can I pick you up at seven?”

“Seven thirty, if you’re as insufferable on a date as you are right now I’d like to spend less time with you, not more.”

Tony studied Stephen’s face and licked his lips then nodded. “It’s a deal. Seven thirty.” Tony started to leave, riding the high of a mission complete.

“And don’t wear something obnoxious!” Stephen calls after him, and Tony just smiles over his shoulder.

Tony shows up in a gold tux and a bright red undershirt. Stephen refuses to be seen with him in public. Tony cackles and then suggests they spend the night in. Stephen says yes.

They show up to school together the next Monday, and Tony gives Stephen a kiss on the cheek before heading to class.

Jane squeals.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to a [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232671/chapters/40887863) oneshot compilation. Once all the oneshots from that work have been posted individually and have been up for a week, I will delete that work.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
